The present invention relates to an improved rake, particularly to a bamboo rake having an engaging means with a clip member and a U-shaped member which are capable of holding the drag portion and the handle portion tightly and are easily released from the rake for detatching and separating the drag portion and the handle portion for convenience in transporting.
A rake is used for gathering grass, leaves or other material or for loosening or smoothing the surface of the ground in a garden or crop field. Many known rakes are basically designed as shown in FIG. 1, including a bar 1a with projecting prongs 1 that is set transversely at the end of a long handle 2. The long handle is connected to the bar 1a by a screw 3 and engaged with the prongs portion by a binding plate 4 so that the long handle portion 2 is easily released from the prongs portion 1 after a long period of using. In addition, as the long handle 2 is connected to the prongs portion 1 fixedly, it takes more space in transportation.
The present invention attempts to make improvements on the prior arrangement, introducing a rake with a clip member, which is capable of holding the prongs portion and the handle portion firmly when in use and is easily released from the rake for detaching the prongs portion and the handle portion from each other for convenience in transportation.